Jikan Yo Tomare
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Tenten was in love with Neji, since her first year of high school. When she got the courage to confess, he instantly rejected her. An accident leaves Tenten living with him in his own house! Now, how can she deal with rumors and a love-struck Lee?
1. Chapter 1

**Jikan Yo Tomare **

**Author's Note: **_Hello, hello! It's me! Anyways, I got inspired to write this fiction based on Itazura Na Kiss by Kaoru Tada. I love this story way too much, and I wanted to experiment on a different pairing, rather than SasuSaku. So, all you SasuSaku fans, I'll continue my other two stories later on, but I'm busy! So just be patient..._

* * *

**i c h i**

"_I don't want it._"

Hands were shaking, as a letter addressed to a young man was gripped lightly. Chocolate brown eyes battered wildly, as a girl's head tilted to the side in light confusion. In front of the whole school, the long haired genius gazed into the bewildered eyes of the girl. This young lady was in total shock, she couldn't believe that he didn't think twice about accepting a letter, more or less even hesitate to reject it. As he turned and wandered away, making her slump to her knees, gazing at the people who gossiped about her embarassment.

"_Didja hear? Tenten of Class 3-F got rejected by Hyuuga-san!_" "_I know! How could Hyuuga-san would show interest in someone in a stupid class like 3-F?!_" "_Seriously, she's not even close to his league._"

A body swayed down the hallway, as the brunette young woman by the name of Tenten was trying to get over her sudden rejection. The news spreaded around like a plauge, as people turned and stared at the girl with the buns in her hair. As her hand grabbed the door leading into the Class 3-F class, Tenten walked to her desk, and immediately slammed her head against the table in dispair. On the verge of crying two girls wandered up to the heartbroken teen, as one of them petted her hair.

"Tenten. You should've gone for someone normal at least." a blond haired girl sighed looking at Tenten oddly.

"Y-yes! Don't worry about my cousin, he's seventeen and he's not really interested in dating in the moment." a raven haired girl added battering her familiar looking eyes at Tenten.

"Hinata, Ino..."Tenten groaned as she was crying.

"TENTEN!" a voice shouted as the three girls were literally pushed back by his voice. "Why did you confess to that nerdy guy?! Who loves a guy with long hair?! You have me don't you?!"

Rock Lee was the boy shouting his lungs off. His obession with Tenten was scary enough as it is, making her think he was her stalker from time to time, despite being good friends. The pair always sat next to each other for the past two years, and Lee kept pursuing the uninterested Tenten for the period. The two girls sighed, knowing that Lee had a nearly impossible chance of going out with her, and had a suspicion that Tenten was going to stick with her crush Neji until he's on the point of annoyance.

"Maybe..I should give up on him.."

* * *

"So are you finish moving into your new house?"

The three girls, along with Lee was walking home after school. The sun was slowly beginning to set, as the four of them along with a few other boys were walking with them. As Tenten nodded with a light blush across her face, Ino formed a plan to have a housewarming party. Tenten closed her eyes for a brief moment, before hearing a familiar voice from afar. Her eyes quickly shot open, as she glanced back, seeing Neji talking to a raven haired young man, who seemingly shared the same cold attitude that he had.

"Hn. That girl who confessed to you earlier.." the raven haired young man muttered glancing at the lightly dispaired Tenten.

"Forget her." Neji stated as the raven haired boy followed with him.

"You! Why did you rejected Tenten's letter?" Lee shouted recklessly as he approached the pair.

"It's because I do not like idiots." Neji muttered as he kept wandering forward.

Tenten's eyes widened knowing his attitude was so ice cold, that she felt chills going up her spine. She stood there as she felt her heart slowly torn into shreads as Ino and Hinata looked at her with light concern, knowing it wasn't going anywhere. Lee looked down in thought as he glanced at Ino who had a light grin on her face. Ino pressed her palms into Tenten's back shoving her towards her house.

"Hey! What the..." Tenten shouted as Ino formed a grin on her face.

"You know, you should relax. Celebrate your new house with us!" Ino smiled as Tenten glanced into Ino's eyes, having a feeling that something was going wrong.

Tenten's chocolate colored eyes glanced at Ino's determined look to make her feel better. A smile formed upon Tenten's face, as she glanced down in light concern. The whole confession from earlier kept re-playing in her head, like a video tape. She felt her heart tightening after seeing Neji again, and she didn't even like Lee, despite his ways of making her fall for him. Strangely, he didn't seem to follow her and Ino home, and just wandered home with Hinata.

"Huh?" Tenten muttered pulling out her cell phone, seeing her dad's number on it. "Hello?"

"_Tenten! Did you feel that earthquake?" _her father shouted as Tenten pulled her cell phone away from her ear.

"What earthquake?" Tenten questioned.

"_Oh...damn. Well, it's sad for me to say it, but our house collapsed."_ her father sighed.

"Wait! How?!" Tenten screamed as Ino backed up.

"_Poor worksmanship. I can cook, but I suck at building houses. Well, then Tenten, fortunately we still didn't unpack yet, so come to where our new home used to be. My friend heard about the news, and has offered us to stay in his house._"

Tenten nearly dropped her phone into the floor. Could her day get any worse? First, Neji rejects her to a point where she wants to commit suicide. Second, the whole school gossips about it. Finally, her house collapses. Was this going to be the end? Not exactly.. After Ino had wandered home, Tenten sat in the taxi cab, while her eyes glanced onto the floor of the car, as the car sped to a house. Her father was looking as relaxed as ever, and he carried a tablet that had her mother's name on there.

_Already..I'm moving to another house. I don't even feel good..._ Tenten thought grimly as she formed a sickly frown of disgust.

* * *

"Welcome!"

A thin man, with long black hair grinned at Tenten and her father. Tenten politely bowed, as she stood in the doorway of the seemingly huge mansion. Her father filled her in while they rode inside of the taxi. His best friend from high school was living close by them, and he had a son who was around Tenten's age, who goes to the same school. He currently serves as Vice President of a company, while his older twin brother was the CEO.

"It's been a long time, Hizashi." her father stated with a smile.

"It's a good thing you're doing good. I heard about it when they broadcasted it on the news." Hizashi stated with a light smile. "So, this is your daughter. You must be Tenten, right?" Hizashi questioned as Tenten nodded.

"This must be your son, Neji?" her father stated.

Tenten froze up hearing that name. She quickly snapped out of her trance, as she looked at Neji who stood in front of her from afar. Her body froze up, as her face was in total shock. Her eyes battered mildly as she looked down and cringed. Was Neji going to be his total asshole-self? Her eyes slowly looked up seeing Neji eyeing her oddly. He gave a smirk as he nodded towards her father, showing a bit of friendliness towards the other man, making Tenten think she was dreaming.

"Hello. I'm Hizashi's son, Neji."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Jikan Yo Tomare(Stop The Time)**

**Author's Note: **_Wah...why did ItaKiss have to end already?! __Oh gosh...I kinda like the name Noctis(FFv13 main character), but at the same time it seems weird_.

_**ChristinaAngel:** I'll most likely add in the SasuSaku side pairing, though I might have a hard time with it.._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

* * *

**Ni**

"Are you serious?!"

Tenten was on the verge of ripping her pair of ox tails into shreads. She couldn't believe it. Was it really that man who rejected her infront of several people? She looked down, as she tuck a hair behind her ear. She felt like she was going to die before high school even ended. She had a bad feeling was going to happen, so she had to keep herself from screaming at him and smacking the pretty boy in the face.

"Ah! You must be Tenten-chan!" Neji's mother shouted popping into the picture with a bright smile. "I heard about you from your dad! You're so much prettier from what Hinata-chan had told me!"

The three men there rose their eyebrow questionably as a yawn escaped the lips of a younger girl who simply wandered right in. Strangely, she looked like Neji, but for some reason, Tenten thought she saw this younger girl before. Her eyebrows furrowed as the younger girl's eyes widened in shock, as she jogged and hid behid Neji as she poked out her tongue.

"Huh?" Tenten questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..Hanabi-chan, quit hiding behind Onii-chan." his mother stated.

"AH!" Tenten shouted. "Aren't you Hinata-chan's sister? Why are you here?"

"Hanabi-chan comes here constantly to visit." Neji's mother groaned as Tenten nodded in agreement. "Well, now, since Tenten-chan's here, Onii-chan, why don't you go help her stuff to her room?"

"Sure." Neji stated as Tenten gazed at him with light suspicion.

Neji hoisted the suitcase and the overnight bag upstairs to a room, as Tenten slowly trotted behind him, furrowing her eyebrows. Biting her lip, Tenten had to suspect that same young man was two-faced. He was angelic in front of his parents, but she slowly felt like he was going to be a total bitch to her. As Neji opened the door, he dropped the suitcase and bag there, as he wandered out.

"Uhm..Thanks!" Tenten smiled as Neji glared at her coldly.

"I may be nice in front of visitors, but seeing _you_ again, already this place is going to be a living hellhole." Neji stated as he wandered across the hallways to his room, leaving Tenten stunned.

"What the hell's up with you?!"

* * *

"Huh?! You moved?!"

Ino and Hinata gazed at the nodding Tenten as Ino had a odd smirk on her face. It was the usual "Holy-shit-I-have-a-plan" look, which often lead to a screaming Lee and people gossiping. Tenten glanced down, knowingly she had to try to avoid Neji as soon as possible. Her eyes looked down, as she slowly rested her head on the desk, remembering the exact same hell she went through this morning.

_"Wait a sec! I don't know my way around here!" Tenten shouted._

_"I don't want us to seem like we're going out. Move quickly, otherwise you'll be on your own." Neji stated not daring to look back at her distressed look._

_"Huh?" Tenten questioned as they walked towards the station._

_"We'll get off two stops from here." Neji stated as Tenten groaned in dispair._

_"Neji!" Tenten shouted as she tried to jog up to him as he kept walking into the station leaving Tenten slightly lost at the moment._

"Is Tenten-san here?" Neji questioned as Ino and Hinata froze up, as they glanced at him who rose an eyebrow at his cousin and her friends.

Tenten arose from her seat as she followed Neji down the hallway. She noticed that his spikey haired friend wasn't lounging next to him like usual, as she bit her lip in thought. She glanced back seeing her friends slowly trailing the pair as Tenten turned around and lightly groaned. They were heading towards the side of the building for some strange reason...

"Here." Neji stated.

"A bentou?" Tenten questioned.

"My mother was hyped up to have another girl in the house, so she accidentally gave me yours." Neji stated handing her a smaller box.

"Huh?" Tenten questioned as she pulled out her bag, and pulled out the larger box as they exchanged it.

"_Huh? Is Neji going to confess to Tenten?_" Ino questioned furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"_They exchanged something.._"Hinata squeaked as she glanced outside.

Ino and Hinata gazed at the sight of Tenten talking to Neji. Hinata slightly knew what was going on, but she feared if she told Ino, something might go on. Hinata kept her silence, as Lee wandered in as he glanced out the window, as he was about to run out and confront Neji, but was yanked back by Ino. Ino had a childish look on her face as she was laughing like an evil magistrate.

"_What is Neji doing with Tenten?!_ " Lee shouted as Ino hushed him by yanking him down.

"Hey, Neji..I was just wondering..can you do me an itty-bitty favor?" Tenten questioned clapping her hands together, bringing up her bright smile.

"Why do you need a favor?" Neji questioned raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Please! Or else.." Tenten trailed off as she reached into her pocket.

Ino and Hinata froze up hearing Neji scream. They gazed out, seeing Neji looking even more pissed off than ever, while Tenten casually looked at him with a clean smile. Lee's mouth dropped thinking that Neji had been rejected by her on the exact same way that he did to her. Lee gazed at the suspicious Ino, who tried to move in closer to investigate, but ended in utter failure.

"Tenten! What happened between you and Hyuuga-san?" Ino questioned as soon as Tenten entered the building.

"Huh? You'll see." Tenten smiled.

* * *

It was already around the time of the exams. People constantly studying until the point their heads explode into thousands of pieces. Sitting on the smaller table within her bedroom that strangely was re-decorated while she was still at school, Tenten smiled as Neji faced her with a pissed off look on his face, as he held the textbook in his hands. It wasn't until now, that Tenten did something to convince Neji into tutoring for her, as Neji sat next to her, his eye twitched trying to not go insane.

"Come on, Neji! You shouldn't frown like that!" Tenten smiled noticing a bad aura coming from him.

"Blackmailing? You're worser than I thought." Neji groaned.

"Quiet you." Tenten muttered whipping out her cell phone.

"Shit.." Neji sighed as he looked at the textbook. "So, what do you need help on?"

"Uhm...everything." Tenten laughed nervously.

"You're so pathetic!" Neji shouted as Tenten nearly fell back as she eyed him coldly.

"Ahh...Onii-chan, Tenten-chan. Here's your dinner!" Neji's mother smiled as she popped in with a tray."Oh!! You two look so cute together!" she squealed as Tenten blushed and Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Mother..." Neji muttered as his mother left laughing to herself. "Now, try to solve these problems.."

Neji pointed to the problems, as Tenten began to work on it. Within an hour, Tenten flashed Neji the problems with a smile on her face, as Neji yanked the book out of her hands. He froze up as he slammed the book onto the table as he lightly quivered. He whispered '_Is she corrupt?!_' underneath his breath as he slammed his hands on the table and gazed at the lightly confused Tenten.

"They're all wrong! Jeez, I'll just show you the basics again.." Neji stated as Tenten groaned.

Hours passed after a while, as Neji's mother popped back in. Her eyes widened as she flashed a digital camera, and took a picture of what she saw. As another childish laugh escaped her lips, she closed the door behind her as she skipped off to get it developed. What the pair didn't actually expect, was it was Tenten's so-called 'Good Luck Charm' on the day of the exams, and just that one photograph revealed what was up...

* * *

  
"Number 50?! Ah! Thanks so much, Neji!"

Tenten smiled as Neji held out his hand as Tenten shook it, until she realised what he was really meaning. Her eyes widened as she laughed nervously, only to take out a picture and handing it to Neji. As Neji walked away, Tenten wandered into her class with a satisfied smile on her face. Her friends rushed up to her as they hugged her lightly for making it to the Class A/B ranks.

"So, so! We should call you the Neji Hyuuga of Class F!" Ino grinned as Hinata nodded.

"Hm? Tenten-chan..what..is this?" Hinata questioned noticing a light brown envelope on top of Tenten's desk.

"Oh! It's my good luck charm!" Tenten smiled as she opened it as she looked at the contents.

Tenten immediately froze up, as a tinted blush formed on her face. Hinata and Ino popped behind her gazing at the content oddly, as their jaws dropped to the floor. The three girls gasped as Ino gazed at Tenten, while Hinata simply gazed away, trying to not get into this affair. Ino battered her eyes before she puffed up and screamed in her most annoying voice...

"Tell me, why is he with you?!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note: **_Yay! I'm done with my finals! Haha.. Winter break, and I'll be updating! So, I made this chapter a bit long...so try to not die out on me..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

* * *

**San**

"Tenten-chan! Why are you with Neji?! And you both are sleeping!"

Ino was mad. No one even told her Tenten was living with Neji at the time. She was surpassed from being pissed off. She was more like the end of the world. Being the gossiping queen of the school, she felt rejected. Ino gazed at the tinted look on Tenten's face, as she was speechless herself. She never realised when did that woman take the picture. Before Tenten could say much, Ino was out the door in a matter of seconds with a paper and tape in hand.

"Oh no.." Tenten groaned as she lightly pressed her head against the desk.

"Uhm..Tenten-chan..D-Did Hanabi-chan go to Neji's house?" Hinata questioned as Tenten nodded as Hinata lightly sighed.

"Something wrong?" Tenten questioned as Hinata shot up and rapidly shook her head as she smiled.

Footsteps were heard as Tenten saw Ino laughing as she sat next to her friends. Both of them glanced at Ino who was still red from laughing, as they gave each other an odd glance. Tenten glanced at the photo as she furrowed her eyebrows, she never would expect Neji's mother to even do such a thing. A light pout formed on her face as she heard the door sliding open.

"Tenten! Come with me." Neji stated as Tenten battered her eyes.

"Neji? What's up? I thought you weren't the type to talk to me during school." Tenten stated as Neji kept his silence as he had an angry look on his face.

"Blame it on your friend." Neji muttered as Tenten tilted her head as she blanked out for a moment and slammed her head on Neji's back.

Tenten glanced up seeing a poster as she cringed. It was a poorly drawn picture of herself and Neji sleeping in a bed, despite the fact she never recalled even sleeping with Neji. All she remembered was falling asleep on her table while she was studying...That's when it hit her. Hard. She clenched her fist tightly in a ball, as she fumed up. Storming off, Tenten ran to confront Ino, as Neji lightly smirked and chuckled as he walked off.

"INO!" Tenten shouted slamming the door open. "Oh..and Lee.."

"No.....It can't be..You're living with him?" Lee questioned as he was about to faint.

"You told him too? I can't trust you!" Tenten groaned as she was about to melt onto the table in dispair.

"He found out on his own." Ino laughed as she saw Tenten in dispair. "Oh..shit."

"Tenten-chan..are you okay?" Hinata said softly as she saw Tenten laying on the desk, seemingly lifeless about what happened.

_No way...No way...I bet that Neji's going to hate me even more..._ Tenten thought in a daze as she stared off into deep space.

* * *

_That's night.._

"This..sucks..."

Tenten gazed at her cell phone as she was laying on her stomach. She was playing with her braids as she awaited for a comforting text from Hinata or Ino. She pressed her face against the heart shaped pillow on her bed. She glanced at the door in light worry, as she slowly began to fall asleep in her dark room. Neji sighed as he opened the door, while drying his long hair.

"Hey.. The bath's ready.." Neji muttered as he noticed Tenten was asleep. "You're going to catch a cold.."

Neji was about to pull a blanket over her, as he noticed something on her desk. He wandered over and looked at the letter that was addressed to him. He glanced at it, as he saw the extremely neat handwriting. On the envelope, it read '_Hyuuga Neji-kun_' on it, as he flipped it over, and opened it, as he began to read it to himself, at the same time sitting next to the fast asleep Tenten.

_Dear Neji-san, _

_Hello. I'm Tenten of Class 3-F. I'm pretty sure you don't know me, but I know you. Ever since our first year of high school, I liked you. Do you remember that opening ceremony, where you gave your speech? I've always thought you were very cool. I know you're not the type to date me, but I just wanted to let you know that before we graduate. I really love you, so I just want to let my feelings to be known.._

"Well now, you do like me." Neji smirked as he arose and shook Tenten awake. "Hey..wake up."

"..Huh?" Tenten groaned as she sat up in a daze, before realising who it was. "N-Neji! Uhm, what is it?"

"The bath's ready." Neji stated as Tenten nodded as she rubbed her eyes as Neji wandered out of the room, as Tenten quickly followed.

"Thanks again for helping me." Tenten smiled towards him.

"It's because you blackmailed me." Neji muttered.

"Not my fault, I _somehow_ obtained a picture of you from your childhood." Tenten grinned as Neji immediately went into his room and slammed the door.

"Jerk." Tenten muttered as she went into the bathroom.

"Hey, Neji-niichan. What took you so long?" Hanabi questioned kicking her legs back and forth, as she was reading on top of Neji's bed.

"Why are you still here? I thought you went home." Neji stated as he sat on his desk, and gazed at the textbook.

"Huh? I told Auntie I'm staying here for tonight." Hanabi smiled."So, did you do anything to Tenten-san?"

"Just read something." Neji muttered softly as he noticed Hanabi eyeing him for an answer. "No. I won't say anything."

"Please?" Hanabi practically begged him, as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"A letter." Neji stated as Hanabi returned to her seat and pouted lightly.

Just as Neji returned to reading, a knock was upon his door, as Neji arose from his seat once again. He slowly approached the door, seeing his mother standing there with a smile on her face. She looked at him, with her normal, 'I-have-a-favor-to-ask-you-Onii-chan.' face. Neji already suspected that she was going to practically argue with her own son if he didn't even dare to listen. He looked at her, as she battered her eyes like a crazed fangirl, as he sighed delicately. Neji sometimes wished that his mother would act her own age, compared to being a total geek when it came to his relationships.

"Hell-o! Onii-chan!" his mother smiled.

"What is it?" Neji questioned gazing at his mother.

"Hey! Neji! Are you going to help out for the Sports Festival?" Tenten questioned as she popped out from behind his mother's back.

"...I thought you were taking a bath." Neji stated.

"Huh? I just finished. Your mother dragged me out of the bathroom after raiding my room." Tenten laughed.

"Well, Onii-chan?" his mother smiled.

"No." Neji stated bluntly, as he was going to shut the door, but saw his mother blocking the door. "I'm not our grade's representative. There's no point." he muttered as he pushed his mother out, and slammed the door.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan." his mother apologised.

"It's okay." Tenten smiled as she waved her hands lightly in innocence.

"That Onii-chan. He's so cruel to you...you know?" his mother groaned as she stormed off to her room.

* * *

"We're in second place.."

Ino sighed as Hinata and Tenten were sitting next to her. They glanced at her, as they were in their P.E. uniforms. The Sports Festival was close to being over, the last race being a relay race. Tenten's eyes glanced at the Hyuuga families together, with Neji's side having a large poster saying 'GOOD LUCK' in color. Tenten noticed Neji's mother was filming this thing, praying something was going to happen.

"Ah! Neji! Good luck!" Tenten shouted as she realised she wasn't stared at by Neji, but his friend, Sasuke.

"So, you're going to be an anchor?" Ino questioned as Tenten nodded lightly.

"Yeah? Is it that bad?" Tenten questioned.

"I mean, you're athletic to a point of being an Amazon." Ino stated glancing at the slightly depressed Tenten.

"Not my fault I like martial arts..." Tenten pouted as she gazed at her best friend that was scratching the back of her head.

"Tenten! Let's do our best!" Lee stated as Tenten hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah..sure." Tenten trailed off.

Being last in line, Tenten gazed at the person she was running against. Neji. She gazed down, as the race began. She heard people cheering, as she felt her heart racing. Her versus Neji in running? She had to take a deep breath, and prepare to run. In a flash, Lee gave Tenten the baton, as Tenten began to run, seeing her class was in first place. Her confidence grew, as a smile formed on her face. She was stomping down the track, as she heard footsteps behind her, as she saw long hair from a distance.

"No.." Tenten muttered.

"Heh." Neji smirked, as Tenten began to sprint.

Before she knew it, she saw his hair flashed by. Her eyes widened, as she saw him break the paper rope, as she slid to a stop. Her eyes didn't seem to notice an outstretched foot, as she tripped. Tenten's body fell forward, as she landed on top of Neji. Immediately, her face was only a few centimeters away from the Hyuuga's slightly agitated face. Slowly, Neji moved his face up, and lightly pressed his lips on her cheek, as he arose and wander away, leaving Tenten stunned.

"W-What..was that for?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note: **_Sakura is going to be in this story, yes, but she isn't going to be in it until a bit later on..patience! Oh god..I watched ItaKiss again..-tears up- Anyways, this chapter was based off the episode where they go to the pool..Except they don't!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

* * *

**Yon**

"Oniichan~ So...are you two spending time together during the summer?"

Looking up from his novel, Neji rose an eyebrow towards his mother who was smiling at him, as he looked away. He didn't want to be bothered by what happened from last week. His mother was pushing him into going out with Tenten, and he was far too annoyed by her demands. What he did during the Sports Festival, made Tenten practically blush everytime she saw him. It was odd. Neji practically _liked_ making fun of her, and his mother took it quite seriously. Really now, what does a kiss on the cheek practically had on her?

Anywho, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Neji's mother was lounging around the living room, where Neji sat across from Tenten reading his novel. Tenten, was chatting with Ino and Hinata for the time being through texts, and Hanabi was next to Neji reading a textbook. Practically everyone was bored because of the school break for the time being.

"Uhm...I was going to go out.." Tenten smiled lightly. "You want to go, Neji-kun?"

"No." Neji bluntly stated.

"A-Ah! C'mon, Oniichan!" his mother begged."You kissed Tenten on the cheek right? Doesn't it show you like her?"

"It was for feeling bad for her. She got second place in the Sports Festival." Neji muttered. "Besides...I suspected it was the other way around... I mean, that letter you gave me, showed your feelings for me. _Hello. I'm Tenten of Class 3-F. I'm pretty sure you don't know me, but I know you. Ever since our first year of high school, I liked you."_

"Huh?! W-Wait! Neji!" Tenten shouted.

"_Do you remember that opening ceremony, where you gave your speech? I've always thought you were very cool. I know you're not the type to date me, but I just wanted to let you know that before we graduate. I really love you, so I just want to let my feelings to be known.." _Neji recited as she placed down his book.

"Y-You actually read it?!" Tenten shouted as she suddenly felt depressed.

"Ohhh! What's this?! Ohohoho...I never knew you actually do have feelings for him, Tenten-chan!" his mother shouted in joy.

"Neeejjiiiiii!" Tenten shouted as she clenched her fists.

"Are you blaming me, just because I have a better memory than you?" Neji questioned glaring at Tenten coldly. "I memorized that letter while you were asleep!"

"Errr! Why don't you congratulate me for actually not having supplementary classes?" the brunette argued clenching her fists tightly.

There were sparks between the pair, as they glared at each other as they folded their arms over their chest and looked away. Hanabi placed her book down, as she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door, with a heavy frown had formed upon the girl's face. Her real older sister and her annoying best friend was there. The younger Hyuuga turned as she folded her arms over her chest with distaste. She almost never liked her older sister for being more shy, and not-so outgoing as her cousin. As Hanabi walked to the living room to get Tenten, Hinata looked down in light sadness as Tenten smiled as she saw her friends.

"Hinata! Ino! Hey!" Tenten smiled. "Ready to go yukata shopping?"

"Hm? Tenten-chan, you guys are going to get yukatas? Ah! There's a festival coming up, isn't it?" Neji's mother questioned with a light smile as Tenten nodded as she went off with her friends.

* * *

"Ne? Are you still going to stay here?"

Neji stared at his mother blankly, as he sighed. He often would get brutally annoyed by his mother, and he didn't want her to keep clinging onto him until he answers. He was busy trying to read his novel to himself, but his mother placed her hands upon her waist in disgust. This was a bad sign indeed. He didn't want to hear the nagging of the fourty year old woman, he had to keep looking at the book, blocking out her voice as much as possible.

"NEJI!" his mother shouted as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"O-KAA-SAN!" he barked back to her as his mother smirked.

"Oniichan! Apparently, Hanabi wants to see the fireworks with you...is it all right for you to please accompany her?" his mother questioned.

"Why? What ever happened to her _actual_ sister, taking her?" Neji questioned slightly annoyed as her gazed down upon his book.

"Well, well..you don't suppose if when you get married, I should display _those_ photos shouldn't I?" his mother giggled as the brunette slammed down his book, and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll go okay! Don't keep annoying me about this anymore." Neji grunted as he proceeded out of the living room, leaving his mother plotting something behind his back.

"Ohohoho..This'll be the best summer..ever!" she muttered covering her mouth.

As Tenten wandered in she saw Neji's mother laughing like an idiot, as she rose a questionable eyebrow. His mother snapped out of her trance as she quickly jogged to the kitchen to get some snacks out. She wanted her son to be with someone like Tenten, no one else. She grabbed a few pasteries, as she noticed Tenten brutally exhausted, holding her yukata in its place. Neji's mother battered her eyes as she approached Tenten with a smile upon her face.

"Ah..Welcome home." his mother stated as she glanced away, revealing a slightly foolish smile upon her face.

* * *

"Tenten! You're so cute!"

It was the night of the Fireworks Festival, and Ino and Hinata was going to meet up with the brunette at the shrine. Ino was wearing dark indigo, while Hinata wore gray, ironically, Tenten was wearing red. The three of them went into the place, seeing it being crowded with either couples, the elderly or children. Ino sighed, as she glanced around, as she froze up on the spot. From afar, she saw Neji walking with a dressed up Hanabi next to him. Her gaze switched to Tenten and Neji as she lightly nudged Hinata.

"Look." Ino muttered as Hinata glanced to where the blond had pointed, as she froze up.

"Ah! Oneesama." Hanabi stated as Tenten turned as her jaw dropped.

_What..the hell? Why is Neji here?!_ the brunette thought as she had suspected his mother had played a part in this act.

"Err..Stupid Okaasan.." Neji muttered cursing his mother for blackmailing him just to come here.

"Well, then! Since Neji's here with us, he should hang out with us!" Ino smiled as Neji and Tenten exchanged angered glanced as they hesitantly agreed.

Throughout their little stroll around the place, Ino and Hinata noticed how awkward it was between them. It felt dark between the pair, until Hanabi interrupted by requesting for Takoyaki. Neji nodded as Tenten was left walking with Hanabi. She gazed at Hanabi oddly, noticing the resembalance between her and Hinata. She was about to call her mini Hinata, but forced herself to stop for the moment. Biting her lip, Tenten turned as she smiled, but noticed Hanabi had drifted away to go play a game.

"Ah! Hanabi-chan!" Tenten shouted as she quickly jogged over to her, seeing her trying to scoop up a goldfish. "Huh..? Ino? Hinata?"

"_Ino...Maybe we should go back.._" Hinata whispered as Ino looked at Tenten from afar as she shushed her.

"_Shh! Hanabi's more attached to Neji than you and Tenten combined!_" Ino muttered as Neji looked at them with a slightly annoyed look on his face, as he passed by them, while ignoring them.

"Wait! Hanabi-chan!" Tenten shouted as Hanabi glared at her and ran off.

Within the crowd of people, Tenten went searching for Hanabi as she saw Neji approaching her with a slightly awkward look upon his face. She looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes, as he noticed Hanabi wasn't with them any longer. He nearly dropped the food, as he quickly took Tenten's hand to quickly look for her in the sea of people. Tenten was no longer concerned for the Hyuuga girl, more focusing on why Neji was holding her hand. He was shouting 'Hanabi' on the top of his lungs, as he spotted her playing with a small firecracker.

"Uhm..Neji? You can let go of your hand now." Tenten said softly with a tinted blush upon her face.

"Oh. Sorry." Neji stated as he released Tenten's hand and approached Hanabi, giving her a strict scolding.

"Neji.." Tenten said softly as she gazed at him from afar, and glanced at her hand in thought.

"Ugh! One more push! I won't give up until those two would just get together already!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note: **_I'm sooo behind..Ugh. I blame Arashi No Shukudai Kun! Damn Arashi, and being cute, sexy, and funny at the same time! I'll be doing mild time skipping, so this is one of them. Yeah, it's going to be confusing..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

* * *

**Go**

"March, huh? This school year went by too fast.."

Eyes battered as a hand delicately held the large accordian folded paper, containing the emotional speech. Tenten gazed out the window in the morning, as she felt tension rising up. Today was their graduation day, and boy, did they had a hard time getting past the exams. Without Neji or Sasuke's help, the entire Class F would have failed miserably. The problem was, that Neji didn't bother taking the exams for Tokyo University, and he had time to kill by studying to go through the school's elevator system. Backing into the subject, Tenten was the Class Representative along with Lee, so she had to make a speech so emotional and tempting that it would somewhat impress Neji in a way.

"C'mon, Tenten!" Ino shouted slapping her back, as the brunette slumped over. "Hey! Don't be so sour! Hinata! C'mon, help me get her out of class." the blond shouted, as Hinata turned and nodded.

"T-Tenten..? A-Are you okay?" Hinata whispered as Tenten pounded her fist onto the table, and arose with pure determination.

"Hell yes! Okay! Let's go!" she shouted stomping out the door, leaving her two friends confused and in a daze.

"A-At least she has her energy back.." the raven haired Hyuuga girl smiled nervously, as she walked out with Ino.

"Mou...She texted me last night saying she stayed up all night doing this..._Good luck Tenten!_" the blond whispered.

Tenten felt chills up her spine. Butterflies filled her stomach, bits of sweat formed on the back of her neck....Every sign of nervousness cursed the brunette, as she clenched her long prepared speech. She gulped down a ball of saliva, as she looked like a broken puppet, wandering down the hallway with a tired look on her face. People turned and stare at her, as they slowly wandered towards the gym, talking about her oddly.

"Damn it..I knew doing this will make me nervous like hell." Tenten muttered.

"Tenten! LET'S DO IT!" Lee popped out of the blue, flashing an ever-so sparkling smile.

"Ugh..No.." Tenten groaned as she was forced to be pulled along by Ino.

"Don't fucken wuss out, Tenten! Jeez, it'll be the last time we're wearing these uniforms, so be greatful." the blond muttered as Tenten sighed and nodded hesitantly.

* * *

People sat in the gym, as Tenten hesistantly held the paper tighter and tighter. What pissed her off the most, was that she and Lee had to do the speech _first _after Neji_,_ unfortunately, at the same time, while Neji was in one of the front rows. The brunette couldn't help, but to gulp down saliva nervously, as her hands shook nervously. She listened to the Principal's speech intently, as she had the urge to go insane, as he announced Neji's name first. He approached the stage, and gave a flawless speech, that made the brunette feel slightly heartfelt. It was like freshman year, where she first fell for the boy, and couldn't help, but to remember the small things that happened to them intently.

"...San...TENTEN-SAN." the principal shouted as Tenten immediately shot up, and began to stiffly walk with Lee up to the stage.

"Don't be nervous, Tenten." Lee grinned towards her, as she tripped on the stairs.

"Ow.." Tenten groaned as she immediately got up, and forced herself onto the stage. "Okay." she said taking a deep breath and smiled lightly. "_In this spring..we celebrate..the cherry blossoms that bloomed..and our memories here are very important..._"

People stared at Tenten reading it, as Lee kept a sharp eye towards Neji with light jealousy. He poked out his tongue towards the Hyuuga boy as the brunette rose an eyebrow towards him. As the diplomas were being handed towards Tenten, as she smiled. Lee clenched his fists, knocking himself into her, making her drop the diplomas on the floor. Tenten glared at Lee, clenching her fists tightly, having the urge to kill the poor guy with her bare fists. As she saw a few falling off the stage as she quickly wandered down to pick it up. Neji sighed, as he knelt down and helped her pick it up. His hand lightly touched hers, as Tenten battered her eyes, and snatched the diploma away with a tinted look on her face.

"_Thank you._" she mouthed, as she jogged back onto the stage.

"So, she's the one supposebly living with you and making your life a total hell?" Sasuke questioned, sitting next to him in thought.

"....Yeah. She is." Neji responded quietly, as Class F assembled to the stage to get their diplomas. "Luckily, I can avoid her, since I took a picture with her already before coming here. She'll be a bit shock when she sees it." he muttered with a monotonic voice, as he saw Tenten fumble the diplomas, and quickly bowed in apology.

* * *

"CHEERS!"

Class F was sitting in a restaraunt, very close to where Class A had their party. Tenten was quietly sipping on a drink, as she noticed Neji conversing with the females from his class with a friendly look upon his face. Her eyes stared at him in thought, as Lee pondered to what his crush was doing. He glanced at Neji and Tenten impatiently, like a small child, as his face scrunched up in anger. He didn't like the sight of Tenten being so in thought and attached to Neji so much. He _needed _to do something, and quick.

"Oh, look, Class F is on the poorer part of the place." the Class A's homeroom teacher had mocked.

"Huh? Isn't that where the girl confessed to Hyuuga-kun?" one of the girls questioned as Tenten looked away in dispair.

"Oh..Tenten?"Ino questioned as the brunette angerly slammed her fist onto the table, causing people to hold their plates down.

"Shut up!" Tenten screamed as she looked down, her eyes slowly trailing towards a smiling Neji. "What...What the hell are you smiling at?" she questioned bitterly.

"How you object to saying you have a crush on me." Neji merely responded as the brunette angerly clenched her fists tightly in a ball.

"It's not my fault you're such a jerk!" Tenten responded.

"Oh? But, doesn't this jerk is the same person you fell in love with in our first year?" he muttered as he noticed he made her snap.

"_Fine...have it your way.._" Tenten muttered pulling out a photo and flashing it in front of him.

Neji froze up, seeing the embarassing photo of himself as a child. He was wearing the most girly clothing ever, and had an adorable smile on his face. Immediately, Neji jumped out of his table, as he quickly snatched Tenten's wrist. People shuffled to look at the photo, as Hinata quickly took it away, and tucked it into her jacket pocket. Her milky white eyes glanced at her cousin and Tenten leaving, while Ino and Lee had to hold down the crowd, trying to bombard them.

"_Good luck._" Hinata mouthed giving a polite bow, and a prayer of good luck to them.

* * *

"L-Lemme go!"

Tenten released her hand and managed to slap Neji in the face. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at the slightly angry milky colored eyes. The Hyuuga boy held his cheek, as he hovered over Tenten in the darkness. They were the only two in that tiny alleyway, as Tenten looked away slightly hurt. Her head shook in regret as her eyes stared onto the cement ground. Her teeth bit her lips, as Neji stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Why the fucken hell, do you plan to blackmail me for?" he muttered in her ear.

"For the past year, you were a total ass to me. This is my revenge." Tenten glared.

"Heh..And yet, you fell for me like a stupid fool." Neji responded with a smirk.

Tenten had the urge to slap him until he practically bleeds an ocean of blood. She couldn't take any more of his attitude. She still loved him. She wanted him to love her back, no matter the rumors were. Nothing had happened with them as much as she would read in a manga. She clenched her fists tightly, as Neji gazed at the tears forming in her eyes. His smile grew, and grew, as her pearly white teeth clenched.

"Then..Then, I forget you. Those three years trying to pursue you was so stupid. No matter how much I do, you'll brush it off like an asshole and deny it." she said softly. "From this day forth, I'll forget about my feelings for you. There's no point in playing this game anymore." she continued.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed as he saw her continuing her so-called emotional speech. "_Ha..Let's see you try.._" he muttered softly.

"So, don't even try-"

The brunette's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. His hand was pressing on her back, pressing his body against hers. His soft lips pressed against hers. It was her first kiss, feeling like she was in heaven for the moment. A tear rolled down her cheek, as he released her within a few seconds, and arose, leaving Tenten stunned. She saw him with a smirk, as he muttered something to her, and disappeared into the streets again. Her eyes battered, as she sat there deep in thought.

_Why...Why did he do that?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

****

Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time

**Author's Note:** _I seriously don't know why I keep forgetting to update this story most of all. I swear, I need to update more of my Naruto stories._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

* * *

**Roku**

_It felt strange living in the same household with the guy you liked._

_Especially, if he was a total asshole, who would often hides his feelings behind a smirk. _

_Even to this day, __**I **__couldn't even speak to him as normally as I would._

"Damn it."

Sunlight hit the bloodshot eyes of the brunette who had trudged into the college feeling sick. A headache, an urge to puke, feeling like she just wants to die at the moment. Unlike most people, Tenten and Ino had been partying ever since they graduated high school. Going out every night just to find someone new was something Tenten desperately needed. After all, ever since they even started college, Neji wasn't at all around the area where she was at. He was working with the Medical Department, while this brunette got Arts. Despite him kissing her on graduation night, she needed to get rid of the memories of him off her head.

"Haha! You're so weak off of one glass!" the blond laughed childishly. "You want to hit up the club tonight, again?" she questioned, noticing the darkened aura around her friend.

Hinata gazed at her sickly friend in thought, before whipping out a brown bottle. "H-Here. It's something that cures hangovers..Ino uses it alot, and it helps you stay awake." she explained, pulling off the cork top, and handing it to Tenten. "..You know..Neji-kun's been hanging around someone lately." she stated. "...I'm in the same class as him, so I saw this girl with pink hair, who often talks with him...." she continued, gazing at Tenten, who nearly choked on the unknown substance. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Tenten-chan!" she squeaked, quickly bowing in apology.

"Who is she?" Ino questioned, noticing Neji and a pink haired girl walking together and talking. "Ugh..An ugly forehead." she muttered in disgust. "And an ugly face!" she openly shouted.

The pink haired young woman turned, as a vein popped. Clenching her fists tightly, she approached the blond in anger. "Who the hell are you? You look like a fugly pig, who came out of a bar!" she insulted. "You want to pick a fight, bitch?!" she argued.

Sparks flied, while Ino and the young woman began to argue. Hinata had forcefully dragged Tenten away from the crossfire, along with managing to convince Neji to not get involved. The pair of girls immediately drew a crowd who were very much into the fight, and a few guys had to break up the fight. Ino stormed off into the main building, while the young woman simply slammed her fist onto the ground in anger. Neji approached her, and offered her a hand, which she immediately took, and slowly began to complain.

"Calm down, Haruno-san. It's not like she's influenced by someone else." Neji stated, shooting Tenten a glare. "..Sasuke-san wanted to talk to you as well, so let's go." he continued, before he approached his cousin and her best friend. "Make sure, Yamanaka doesn't do anything this stupid again!" he openly scolded before walking off.

"....Haruno Sakura-san. I heard she's known to be a famous doctor's godchild, and she's learning the skills from her." Hinata explained. "I heard she's really close to Neji and Sasuke-kun." she muttered. "She's on the tennis team, so you can try and find him watching her there."

Tenten couldn't help, but to try and suspect something was up with Neji, and decided to check out the tennis club after school. Determination flared through the air, forcing the brunette to clench her fist tightly, while Hinata was indeed shocked by the sight of her friend being so pumped up. Before even going anywhere, class was about to begin, and Tenten had to calm down, and relax for a while before stalking Sakura and Neji after.

* * *

"HEY ROOKIES! TRY AND HIT THE BALL HARDER DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T HIGH SCHOOL CHUMPS! WE PLAY LIKE OUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINE!"

A determined blond gazed at the struggling freshmen, who was tired out from his constant yelling. Tenten had a disturbed look on her face, noticing the blond literally whipping the guys and girls into doing more training. While her large brown eyes skimmed the tennis courts, she spotted Neji leaning on the fence, conversing with Sakura with a light smile on his face, a very rare sight to see. Jealousy formed in her eyes, while the blond gazed at Sakura with a slightly jealous look.

"...Sakura-chan..." he muttered softly, noticing her and Neji being so close and friendly together.

Tenten noticed what was up with the blond, and seemingly wanted to plan something with him to get Neji away from Sakura. She bit her lip in slight frustration, seeing how 'interested' Neji was with Sakura. Shaking her head, she sighed in dispair. From what Hinata told her earlier, Tenten knew she didn't even have a chance to get close to him, not counting the countless attempts his mother tried to get them together. Instead of wanting to break the pair apart, the fence behind her violently shook, while Tenten look back, seeing the blond haired man giving her a glare.

"Why are you here?" the blond questioned eyeing Tenten. "You're interested in Hyuuga, isn't it?" he questioned. "...You wanna try and seperate them for me?" he grinned childishly.

Poking out her tongue playfully, the brunette gazed at the blond with an annoyed look on her face, before crossing her arms over her chest. "I know Neji-kun from before. I don't know why he likes Haruno-san, she doesn't seem to be his type." she muttered.

"I SEE!" the blond laughed, making the other members of the tennis stare at him in surprise. "Well, then! You seemed to hate them together too right?! Ah...Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Your senpai and captain of the Tennis Team." he stated with a childish grin upon his face.

A pout of defeat formed on Tenten's face, before giving out a sigh. "Uzumaki-senpai..Or something like that, you know I don't want to really team up with you, seeing how the situation is and all...You would seem like the type to screw up." she stated bluntly, folding her arms over her chest in thought. "So...It's a NO." she continued.

The blond clenched his tennis racket before blowing up in the slightly pissed off Tenten. Neji smirked at Sakura's comment, before hearing Naruto and Tenten arguing. His milky white eyes gazed thoughtfully watching Tenten practically acting childish, yet playful with him. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, clenching his fist, before Sakura gazed at him oddly. Her emerald colored eyes peered over her friend's shoulder, watching the brunette practically brawl with the blond, who was stalking her.

"...Hmm? Do you like her, Hyuuga-kun?" Sakura muttered playfully towards him. "...You know that blond over there's been after me for a long time now. Ever since we were kids, he was jealous that I had a crush on Sasuke-kun." she laughed.

Neji eyed Sakura, who lightly smacked him in the arm with her racket. "Haha. You don't want to admit it." she giggled. "...You shouldn't let that get to you...After all, I had to fight a red-headed bitch back in high school just to get to Sasuke-kun. You should steal her away before that kid, Rock Lee, would." she stated poking out her tongue.

"Maybe...you're right."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note:** _Well, this story needed a much deserved update after a long period of waiting. So, here you go! This will probably be long, but it'll be good._

_**DarkAnonymous324**__: Of course I will continue this story until the end. I won't abandon this story, since it'll be my main focus for the time being._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

_

* * *

_

**n a n a**

"Say what? W-Wait, Otousan, you're not serious are you?"

Tenten stared at her father in shock as he crossed his arms over his chest. Neji's mother was crying, as his father hesitantly nodded. Tenten's eyes gazed at Neji, who, himself, wasn't at all as surprised at the news. Hanabi's eyes widened in shock as she quietly nodded to them and rushed out to call her father. The room was silent for the time being, as everyone was trying to take in the news, especially Tenten, who felt a bit heartbroken.

"Listen, getting married to Lee-san isn't so bad.." Tenten's father said softly. "He would be a good heir to my business you know." he added.

"And Neji getting married to Sakura-san isn't so bad either." Neji's father had muttered. "She's a pretty smart girl, considering the fact she's in the medical field."

Placing a hand through her locks, Tenten groaned and fell over on the couch in despair. Her father stared at her awkwardly as he gently ruffled her brown hair playfully. Tenten slapped his hand, and glared at her father before getting up and going upstairs to her room. It was faint, but everyone had heard the door slamming, and Tenten slamming something into the wall, before it became quiet once more...Well, even if it was for a few seconds.

"What are you two thinking?" Neji's mother shouted. "I SWEAR I WANT TO HURT YOU GUYS! I WANT TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU IDIOTIC MEN FOR NOT BEING CONSIDERATE OF YOUR CHILDREN'S FEELINGS!" she yelled punching the couch. "Oniichan's supposed to be with Tenten! Can't you see these two can get along so well!"

"Now, now, calm down." Tenten's father smiled. "I mean, we've overstayed our stay here. Tenten and I have been a huge burden to you, and we don't want you guys to stress out over this affair." he stated with a sigh.

"I'm perfectly fine with this decision." Neji stated, quietly getting up.

The shock got to Neji's mother, as she sat there practically infuriated. She looked at Neji, who was already walking upstairs to his room. The prodigy glanced up to see the door leading into Tenten's room was opened. His eyes looked inside, watching her look at her cell phone with a sad look on her face. She was quickly dialing a number and quickly pouring her feelings out to Ino. He stood outside of her door, listening in on her conversation.

"..Shut up...I know, I know, it's true though...I shouldn't have hoped that wasn't the case." Tenten sighed. "Wait, what? Really?...Oh...I feel bad for him..."

His eyebrows furrowed in thought, as Neji retreated back to his room. He slammed a fist into the wall, while he plopped down onto his bed with a pissed off look on his face. Obviously, he didn't want to interfere with Tenten's family's affairs, but he didn't want her to be with Lee of all people. He hated the idiot with passion. Lee was expressive, and loud, but he couldn't do anything that would impress a woman like that. Neji hated to admit, but he didn't want them to be together...Though, he couldn't dare think about betraying his father.

"What can I do?" he muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"That must've been hard on you, Tenten."

Ino looked at Tenten with concern in her eyes, as she gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. A smile formed on the brunette's face, as she looked down. Her eyes slowly glanced up to see Sakura walking and talking with Neji. A pained look was on her face, as Ino glanced at her in concern, while tapping on Hinata's shoulder to get her attention...Only to find out that her buddy was too busy blushing at the screaming blond who was on the tennis court.

"Listen, Lee-san will do you good! Maybe he'll make Neji jealous and probably he'll say 'I love you.' to you!" Ino grinned playfully. "If only I found such a great guy like that..." she trailed off.

"...Huh...Maybe." Tenten trailed off looking down.

"C'mon! We'll go out clubbing tonight, and bring Lee-san with you! Hopefully, we won't encounter those two!" the blond said, before looking over at Hinata. "Maybe we can probably hook up Hinata-chan with Naruto." she smirked to herself.

A smile was forced on Tenten's face, as she quickly nodded. She needed to forget about the drama going on...It was painful enough to see Neji with Sakura, and she couldn't dare try and get in the way of his father's wishes. Though, she was happy that her mother was rooting for her and him to be together. Either way, she needed to forget about him. She was going to move out, he was going to get married to practically his perfect girl...Everyone was going to be happy, right? Certainly not her.

"Tenten? Hey, Tenten!" Ino called out, as she quickly approached her and grabbed her wrist. "Look over there." she said.

Tenten looked over to see Naruto casually talking to ever-so stuttering Hinata. The blond boy tilted his head, before placing a hand upon her forehead, in thought, wondering if she was sick. Hinata's face slowly turned red, as her eyes battered in embarrassment. Obviously, this was the first time she talked to a guy other than the men from her family and some of her classmates...Though, to both Tenten and Ino, it was clear as day she was in love with Naruto.

"Aw! Those two look so cute toge- Holy shit, she just fainted." Ino said with a gasp.

"Uwa...She must be in love with the dude." Tenten muttered underneath her breath.

"What are you two doing?" Neji questioned, as he stood behind them.

Jumping back, Tenten looked at Neji with a surprised look on her face. "Haha! N-Nothing, Neji!" Tenten smiled sheepishly.

Neji peered over them to noticed Naruto was kneeling down to Hinata's level with some concern in his eyes. A sigh escaped the brunette's face, as he looked at Sakura who was casually standing there with Sasuke.

"Sakura-san. Just stay with Sasuke, okay?" he said, as he walked over to help Hinata up.

"Sure." Sakura responded gazing at Ino and Tenten. "Oh? Aren't you that girl that Neji-kun's talkin' about?" she questioned. "The girl who gave him a love letter back in high school, and somehow your house collapsed and you had to freeload off of his family?"

A pout formed on her face, as Tenten reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, and?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just wondering..." she said with a bright smile on her face, as Neji slowly walked over and gave the unconscious Hinata to Ino."See you." she said, as the three of them walked away.

"Man, that girl just pisses me off, you know?" Ino grumbled. "Anyways! Let's take her back to her house." she said to Tenten, as they quietly walked towards the front of the school.

* * *

_I...Have the time of my life.  
And I never felt this way before.  
And I swear. This is true.  
And I owe it all to you._

The nightclub was blasting up 'The Time(Dirty Bit)' by Black Eyed Peas. Ino was dancing with a stranger, as Hinata and Tenten were sitting across from Naruto and Lee casually talking. The night was going great, as Tenten was happily laughing to Naruto and Lee's random stories. It wasn't strange to see Ino strutting around and trying to avoid getting hit on by some guys, but she had returned to the table holding some drinks for all of them.

"Ah! No thanks, Ino-san!" Lee said. "I...Can't handle my alcohol too well..." he openly confessed.

"It's cool!" Ino smiled, before nearly dropping the glasses to the floor in shock. "The hell? Pink lady and Mister Hyuuga are here." she said.

"Huh?" Tenten turned as she saw the pair together happily smiling.

Tenten couldn't help, but to glare at them. Quickly swiping Lee's drink, she quickly chugged it down at a fast rate, along with her drink. Ino had looked at her with light concern, before her vision slowly began to get blurry. After all, Tenten couldn't drink too much at a time, otherwise, she would quickly pass out. She felt herself falling over and falling asleep on Hinata's shoulder. All she could hear was a faint voices trying to wake her up.

"Ino! What the hell did you give her?" Naruto scolded, hearing the other blond laugh.

"Hehe...Uh. Vodka?" she said poking out her tongue playfully.

Saluting to the three of them, a grin formed on Lee's face. "I'll bring her home!" he chimed, sounding a bit overjoyed.

"Don't. For your information, and to refresh your memory...I _live _with her. So, _I'll_take her home." Neji interrupted approaching them, as Naruto helped the ever-so sleeping Tenten on his back.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay, Neji?" Sakura shouted, as Neji absently waved as he walked out the door of the club.

Walking down the streets, and towards the suburbs, Neji couldn't help but to sigh. The poor drunk on his back smelled like alcohol, and she was practically dead asleep on his back. Even if he somehow got into a fight and he dropped her, he knew that she wouldn't wake up. At least he had managed to get her away from Lee. Who knows what the fool might've done to Tenten if he had carried her back? It might be a high chance that he might grope her, and she'll regret it.

"_Mm~ Don't be stupid..._" Tenten muttered in her sleep.

"...Damn, what the hell did she drink?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"_I don't want you to get married, you asshole..._"

A tiny smirk formed on his face, as Neji closed his eyes. "Huh. She's literally trying to speak to me in her dreams..." he muttered.

"_Why...her?_" she grumbled.

"Not my fault. I was ordered to marry her." he casually sighed.

The walk from the nightclub to the house was fortunately a short one, even though, Neji was enjoying Tenten's sleep talk. As he entered the house, no one was awake, and he had brought Tenten up to her room. Placing her down on the bed, he felt her hand tugging on his shirt, as he glanced back at her. Putting a blanket over her, he heard her mutter something underneath her breath.

"_I love you, Neji..._" she said.

"I know." he responded, putting a hand through her hair. "I love you too." he said.

Gently pressing his lips against hers, Neji smirked to the sleeping brunette, as he slowly walked out the door and silently closed it shut. Before he could even enter his room, he heard a large thud. He slowly cracked the door open, seeing Tenten rubbing the back of her head, as she sat on the floor with a bright crimson blush upon her face. She leaned on her bed, as she felt her lips with her fingertips.

"A dream? Y-Yeah! I-It's gotta be a dream!" she said to herself. "It's impossible...for him to say that to me..." she said, looking down.

Neji closed his eyes as he slowly went into his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door casually, letting out a tired sigh. Pushing back his long locks, the Hyuuga sat on his bed, having a slightly regretful look on his face.

"_This might be the last time I would see you like this..._"


	8. Chapter 8

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note:** _So...I'm working on two stories coming up for the Naruto section... One is called Hatenai Sora, a KakashiOC story, and the other still doesn't have a title, but it's an another SasuSaku story. Anyways, happy new year people! Though, I did drink sake for the first time, and I almost got drunk after a while. Though, I made this chapter come out early, since this story is almost three years old, and I want to hopefully finish this before September._

_**anilove15:**__ Of course, I am fully aware that the storyline is exactly like Itazura na Kiss. I already had stated earlier that this was going to be based and probably like ItaKiss._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

_

* * *

_

**h a c h i**

"Well, that does it for the boxes. Anyways, come on, Tenten, we need to say goodbye to the Hyuuga family."

Tenten absently followed her father back into the Hyuuga household, as she looked at the three of them with a slightly forced smile on her face. She politely bowed to them as she flashed a tiny sheepish smile upon her face. Her father had approached Neji's father, and gently shook his and Neji's hand, before giving a brief hug to Neji's mother. Neji's mother was lightly sobbing, apparently depressed to see Tenten leave.

"Remember! Tenten-chan, you'll be always welcomed here, okay?" his mother said, forcing a smile upon her face.

"Okay." she responded. "Even though it was only for a while, thanks a lot for taking care of me and my Otousan."

His mother slowly approached the brunette and gave her a deathly tightening hug. A tiny smile formed on Tenten's face, as she gently hugged her back. Her eyes darted twowards the ever-so collective Neji, as he turned around and headed back into the household without a word. It already hurt her deep down that he didn't care much for her leaving. Rubbing her eyes for a moment, Tenten had quietly retreated to the car and sat there before her father went in and began to start the car.

"...I'm sorry, Tenten." her father started. "I know it's hard for you to leave after all, we've been there for quite a while..."

"It's fine." she spoke up. "I'll be okay." she added, putting on her earphones.

* * *

**terekakushi na serifu mo  
**_The words I hide in my embarrassment  
_**mitsumeau shunkan mo  
**_The moments when our eyes met  
_**anata to iru jikan mo  
**_The times I'm with you_**  
tarinai kedo  
**_They're not enough, but_**  
saishuu densha miokuru made  
**_Until I see the last train depart_**  
nigiri shimete kureta te  
**_I'll tightly hold the hand you gave me_**  
sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo**_  
Your nonchalant kindness makes me happy_

* * *

"Wow. Now, we're going to hang around here because Hinata just _had_ to hook up with Naruto." Ino groaned. "You sure you're not going to be hurt by seeing _that _guy?"

Tenten leaned on the fence quietly as she slowly turned up the volume on her iPod. She was indulged into the song, trying to ignore the constant ranting of her buddy. It was only recent, but Tenten began listening to AZU. After all, one of her songs, 'For You', quickly made her a fan, and since she wasn't in the mood to fool around and piss off people, though it was probably the only thing she would be listening to right now.

"Tenten! OI! TENTEN!" Ino shouted plucking off one of Tenten's white earphones. "Sheesh. At least listen to me instead of going all emo-ish over Neji-san." she grumbled, smacking her in the back of the head.

Rubbing the back of her head, the brunette quietly glared at her blond friend. "Ouch! What the hell, Ino?" Tenten argued, clenching her fist tightly into a ball.

"At least help me support Hinata and Naruto." she muttered. "Me and her rooted you and Neji on, so you'd better cooperate and return a favor to her!" she scolded.

Hesitantly nodding, Tenten plugged her earphone back on, and resumed the song. Ino was giving hints and advice, as their friend sat there nervously. Naruto was barking out orders, while the guys on the team were eyeing the poor Hyuuga girl. Before she met up with Naruto for their little 'date', Ino had to let her borrow her clothes and make her look 'cute' enough for him to notice her...Well, the exact opposite happened, and they had to take notice of Sakura and Neji on the other side of the tennis courts, casually talking to each other.

"Tenten!" Lee said with a bright smile, as he approached the two of them.

"Oh, hi, Lee." Tenten said. "Something the matter?"

A tiny blush formed on his face, as he grinned towards her. "Let's go on a date!" he said proudly, saluting her.

Her chocolate-colored eyes widened, as her eyes glanced Neji for a brief moment. Gently nodding, Tenten had began to approach Lee, and he gently took her hand. They had slowly walked away, as Ino nodded and gave a sigh. Placing a hand through her hair, the blond glanced past Naruto and Hinata and watched Neji and Sakura intently. Whatever was going on, it was already suspicious to Ino, and she needed to find a way to bring her best friend and Neji back together...

* * *

**otogibanashi nara**  
_If it's a fairytale_  
**sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni ...**  
_I'll quickly go to the tomorrow where you exist..._

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for taking me out."

Tenten smiled lightly at the ever-so blushing Lee. They had stopped to glance at Neji and Sakura who had slowly approached them. Her eyes looked away, as Neji nodded to the two of them. It felt strange that she was avoiding his eye contact most of the time, and she was staying quiet. Obviously, he would try to make her crack under pressure. Even if they lived together for a short time, he already figured out how she acted.

"Well, this is a surprise." Neji stated. "You two getting along well?" he questioned.

"O-Of course!" Tenten shouted. "R-Right, Lee?" she questioned, looking at Lee with a bright smile.

Lee's hand released Tenten's as he gently placed a hand upon her waist and pulled her close. Her eyes widened in shock, as she lightly smiled towards him, not noticing the slight jealousy forming in the Hyuuga's eyes.

"OF COURSE!" he said as his eyes began to sparkle. "Come on Tenten! Let's go!" he said cheerfully.

Nodding in agreement, Tenten had walked with Lee as they left the other couple. Both of them had suspicious looks on their faces. Sakura brushed her hair back, she folded her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Are you _really_ letting her go off like that?" she grunted, nudging the Hyuuga.

"Why? Isn't okay?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow towards her.

Gently chopping his head, Sakura glared at him. "You told me you're in love with her. Now you're just going to let her go like that? Wow, what a great way to play her 'hero', Neji."

"Her Otousan wanted her to get married to Lee. Why should I try and interfere with their family business?" he stated, beginning to walk.

Tugging the sleeve of Neji's shirt, the brunette glanced back towards her, noticing a slightly irritated look on her face. "Listen here! I'm playing along with your dad's wishes, and I want you to go after her, NOW." Sakura demanded. "You and I both know that we don't like each other more than just friends. I know that deep down you don't want to marry me. Now please, please, go after Tenten. Y'know, by the looks of things, he might even take her virginity." she said, with a tiny smile.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned.

"Because...Someday, I'll tell _him_ how I feel. I've been in love with Sasuke-kun since high school after all and I still am. It's strange, but I dreamt that before I lost Sasuke-kun in an accident. That's why...I don't want to lose him to someone." Sakura stated. "Okay, Mister Genius, go get her. I'll...I'll go find a way to talk to your Otousan." she nodded, patting him in the shoulder, as she left him standing there.

* * *

"Wait, where are we going?"

It was strange. Even though they left Neji and Sakura a few minutes ago, Tenten was suspicious that they weren't going to some park to hang out. It was clear as day they weren't going to even go to his house...The flashy lights. The provactive women wearing tiny dresses and sported poofy hair and caked-on makeup. The men wearing thousand dollar jewelry and suits, apparently smirking at the ever-so nervous brunette.

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned.

Her eyes widened within seconds. They were clearly in the red-light district. His grip on her hand was tight, and she couldn't escape. As Lee slowed down to a stop, they were in front of a flashy love hotel.

"Ready?" he questioned.

Tenten looked away, before slowly snatching away her hand. Her eyes gazed down on the cold cement for a moment, as she quietly shook her head. Sure, she had to forget Neji...Though, she wasn't ready for this sort of thing...Especially since it was with Lee. Gulping down her saliva, she looked up at her concerned friend, before forcing a smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee..." she said softly. "I...I need to go."

As she began to walk, something gripped her wrist lightly. Looking down, Tenten noticed Lee's hand wrapped around her wrist. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, forcing her face to turn pink in embarassment.

"Let go of me." Tenten ordered. "I..."

"I like you!" he shouted, gripping her body close to him as tightly as he could. "I will always like you, Tenten! I don't care anymore if you still love Neji...It's because...I don't want to lose you to Neji again! That's why I want you to stay with me!"

"Let go, Lee!" she shouted. "I can never love you!"

Pushing Lee away, Tenten looked at him, seeing his eyes widening in shock. She couldn't bother to say anything anymore. Her eyes began to water, as she quickly began to run off, not noticing the hurt Lee standing there quietly. She had stopped in her place to plug her earphones into her ears, to try and drown out any voices trying to bother her. Once she was far enough, she stopped in her place, and stared up into the sky.

"..._I'm so horrible..._" she whispered to herself before she had began to walk.

* * *

**every time, everyday, everything...**  
_Every time, everyday, everything_  
**kotoba ni shinakute mo**  
_Even though it doesn't become words_  
**anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho**  
_You are my special person_  
**moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara**  
_If my only wish could become true_  
**futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ...**  
_God, please stop the time that is only ours_

_

* * *

_

"...Huh?"

Raindrops quickly poured down from the dark sky, quickly soaking her. Pushing back her soaked bangs, she had to head back to her apartment. After what happened earlier with her and Lee...She couldn't bear to face him after all. She played along with him, and ended up running away. She knew that he was probably more than just heartbroken after rejecting him like that. Her eyes looked down as she absently walked.

"Maybe...I should stay single for the rest of my life..." Tenten sighed to herself. "Probably adopt a kid or two...And I'll just try to be happy." she whispered.

Walking into an alleyway, Tenten stood there, pressing her back against the cold, brick wall. She was practically lying to herself. She couldn't be happy without him. She felt foolish for not even trying to fight to get him away from Sakura. When he gets married, she'll try to smile and happily wish them luck. That's all she could do...Afterwards, she would probably just simply get drunk and cry to Hinata when no one is looking.

"If it's fate, we'll meet each other, right?" she sung to herself, before hearing her phone ring.

Absently picking up her cell phone, Tenten closed her eyes for a brief moment, before muttering a 'Hello'.

"_Where are you?_"

Her eyes snapped open within an instant, on the verge of dropping her phone. "...Neji...kun?" she whispered. "...Why are you calling me?"

"_Isn't it obvious? Your father is looking for you, and he ended up calling me to make sure that you're safe. So, are you at the train station at least?_" he questioned quietly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm about to head home..." she said softly. "Don't worry, just go home! I'll be able to get home, so don't wait up!" Tenten said as cheerfully as possible.

"_Fine. Bye._" he said, hanging up.

Exiting the alleyway, Tenten had slowly began to walk out onto the rainy streets, before bumping into someone. She nearly tripped, only to feel a hand on her wrist tugging her to force her to stand straight up. Her eyes glanced back before quickly snapping her wrist away from her 'savior'. Stopping in her place, her eyes widened, seeing him snapping his phone shut and gazing at her while holding his umbrella up high.

"...Neji-kun?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note:** _Woot. Now, I might end this earlier than I thought...Since, well, there's nothing much that I could write. This might end in a chapter or so, so if you expect some certain stuff to happen, then I might or might not write it. Just a brief warning. I'm still debating about it. What do you guys think?_

_Anywho! There will be a lemon soon! Possibly next chapter...? _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

_

* * *

_

**k y u**

"...Neji-kun?..Wait...Why are you out here?"

Tenten gazed at Neji with a slightly embarassed look on her face. Her eyes were red from the crying and obviously she noticed him staring her down. Was this day going to get worser and worser by the second? By the looks of things it was. Tenten had the urge to simply run away once more, but simply looking at him quickly made her stop in her place, and keep silent. She had to pry her eyes off of him, he was taken man for heaven's sake!

"Listen, my parents are visiting your father, and you'd better head on home. I was sent out by him to look for you. It's already getting late, so come on." he commanded, as Tenten hesitantly began to follow him.

As they were heading back to Tenten's apartment, the girl looked up at Neji who was seemingly annoyed, yet deep in thought. It was silent on their walk back. Tenten had keep stealing glances at the Hyuuga, before thinking of a way to start up a conversation with him.

"So what did you and Lee did when you left us?" Neji questioned out of the blue.

"Why would _you_ care?" she muttered.

"It's just a question. Don't get so angry over a question." he said, looking straight ahead.

Her eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment, before stopping in her place, watching him walk ahead of her. "Listen, whatever I'm doing, it's no longer you're business. Just go think about Haruno-san, okay?" she said. "I don't live with you anymore. I don't need you to be so worried about me. Just go away and forget about me!" she shouted.

"...Do you really love him?" he questioned with a calm tone, slowly stopping just a few steps away from her. "Or are you just saying that you love him because he loves you?"

"It's not like that..." she trailed off, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "After all, both of us found someone didn't we? That's why I should just go off and be happy with Le-"

"You know you're still in love with me! You know you won't love anyone else!" he argued.

Her eyes looked up at him with shock in her eyes. She felt her chest tightening by those words. Obviously, he could see past her fake self, and he automatically told her that she still loved him. Though, she was thinking that she was simply dreaming and this was all a nightmare. Tenten had to rub away those tears to try and make sure that she wasn't crying too much in front of him.

"S-Shut up." she grumbled. "I...I...I know, okay? What else can I do? I've liked you for so long, and yet, you treat my feelings like it's nothing! That's why...That's why..."

It all happened in a flash. His hand releasing the umbrella, slowly cupping her cheek, his face was close to hers. Soon...his lips were crushed against hers. It was like her dream, but this time...She knew she is awake. She couldn't push him away, she couldn't move. All she did was stand there, feeling his arms around her petite body, as they were being soaked in the rain. She simply closed her eyes, not wanting to let this chance go to waste after all. It was minutes, but he slowly broke away and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go." he said out of the blue, as he gently took her hand and walked off.

* * *

"Huh...So he wasn't here?"

The ever-so worried Hyuuga mother sighed, as she sat on the cushion in front of Tenten's father, next to her husband. Apparently, Neji didn't come home, and the couple took the chance to meet up with their friend at his new apartment. Her father was pouring tea and , as they casually talked, wondering what had happened to their dear children. Neji's mother was sipping the tea quietly, apparently depressed about the current situation, but tried to not complain about it in the meantime.

"I know you wanted them together, but it was hard to force Neji to love my Tenten." her father said."I know Lee-kun's been in love with her...So I thought this was a good chance..." he sighed.

"I don't blame you." Neji's mother smiled, before looking down. "Though, it would've been nice to see Tenten in a wedding dress...How long until their wedding?" she questioned.

Her father shrugged. "Even I don't know. Though, she'll get married after Neji and Sakura." he nodded.

The door slowly opened at the three of them looked to see Neji and Tenten walking in, practically soaked to the bone in rainwater. Her father looked at them oddly, as Neji's worried mother quickly had volunteered to get the pair towels.

"Sir." Neji stated, noticing a slightly intimidated look on her father's face. "We need to talk immediately."

"W-What is it?" he questioned nervously.

"Please...Let me marry your daughter." he announced, adding in a long polite bow.

A brief moment was silent as they gazed at the pair in shock. "EH?" her father and his mother shouted.

"Oniichan! Are...You really serious?" his mother shouted in joy.

His father arose and gave him a stern glare towards his son. "Neji. What is the meaning of this?" Hizashi questioned, apparently still shocked about his sudden proposal.

Neji stood up straight and looked away. "I do not want to get married to Sakura. Please, let me marry Tenten." he said. "I know. It's out of nowhere. I know it's not right. Just that...I didn't want her to be with anyone else... I don't want her to be with Lee."

"Listen, Neji." her father smiled. "You know she's a bit of an airhead, but she also could be quite the alcoholic, along with she will hit you...But as long as you love her, then I'll let you marry her."

"Of course." he said softly with a smirk.

Tenten stood there quietly. Her eyes looked down, as she played with her hands for a bit. It was already too much for her today. First, Lee tried taking her to a love hotel. Then, Neji ends up kissing her out of the blue...Now he wants to marry her? He was still next to her, and his arm was around her shoulder...Her heart was beating fast. Was it the kiss getting to her head? Either way, she felt weird. Her vision was slowly getting blurry as she fell backwards.

_'Is this really happening?_' she thought to herself, feeling her vision getting darker and darker, only hearing his voice as she began to fade out.

"Tenten! TENTEN!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Jikan Yo Tomare~Stop The Time**

**Author's Note:** _ Thank you, Anon, for reminding me to actually restart on this story. I actually had to stop since I lacked a muse to write a smutty lemon for this chapter for the longest time now...Which frankly, really sucked since I've been focusing on my other Naruto stories instead of this one. And seriously, I hate having slumps when writing a lemon! But, this will also have some fluff in it._

_**P i N O y . G I r L 9 5- AI: **__I thought they had a Japanese drama on it too? It wasn't as popular compared to the newer ones (it aired in '96), but I liked it since it had Nakama Yukie (Yankumi from Gokusen) and I liked the group who sang the theme song (SPEED)._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto:Shippuuden, Jikan Yo Tomare by Azu feat. Seamo, or Itazura na Kiss(which this story is based on)_

* * *

**j u u**

It was all a blur.

Cracking her eyes open, Tenten gazed up at the ceiling while she laid quietly on her bed. Sitting up, she felt her long hair falling down past her shoulders. Gently touching it, it was dry, and she noticed she was in her pajamas. Her eyes glanced over to the sleeping Neji, who was sleeping on the other end of her bed. It felt like a dream that occurred to her. Did Neji really said he wanted to _marry_ her? Pushing back her bangs, Tenten sat there watching her fellow brunette sleeping.

"_Holy crap. He looks adorable.._" she giggled to herself.

She crawled over, and grinned evilly towards him. She slowly pinched his nose for a brief second, watching him sleep through it. Then she gently poked him on the cheek. Her eyes watched him move a bit, as she kept jabbing his cheek over and over. Neji's face turned harsh and mean, before he flashed open his eyes, and glanced up at her, giving his signature glare that the girl was used to by now. He yawned and pulled out his cell phone to check the time.

"Oh right. Okaasan wanted me to stay here," he grumbled, pushing back his lengthy locks. "She wanted me to take care of you."

"Eh?" Tenten questioned cocking her head to the side. "Wait, what?"

"Okaasan was overjoyed by that little stunt I pulled earlier. So, she dragged my Otousan and your Otousan back to my house. Basically, we're alone for tonight." he said casually.

Her face quietly turned red in the darkness, as she hugged her legs to her chest quietly. "...I see...But...Are you sure you're not joking about earlier? I...I'm hoping you're not going to magically turn back into your typical asshole self."

"Oi. That's pretty messed up. Sakura-san told me she didn't want to get married to me, nor did I." he said. "I was '_drawn_' to you because you kept saying you loved me too much. Damn it, it's because you're probably the first girl who never gave up on me."

"Huh. That's better than I thought." Tenten smiled, crawling over to him.

"Woah...U-Uh...I-I'll go sleep outside." he replied quickly, apparently creeped out by her attitude.

Her eyebrow rose, as the girl sighed. "Why?" she questioned lightly.

"If I slept in the same room as you, I won't be able to control myself at all." Neji said softly, trying to hide his blush. "I don't want to force you, like Lee did."

He was out the door within seconds, leaving the girl stunned. She sat there quietly, feeling her body getting hot, as a heated blush formed on her face. She closed her eyes tightly, leaning her back upon the wall behind her for a few minutes. Tenten was disappointed. Her only time alone with Neji was already ruined by the fact that he cared about her. She didn't want to admit it, but at the moment, she wanted something more from him than just sympathy.

Quickly leaving the room, she saw Neji getting water from the sink. Creeping up to him, Tenten wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. Her head was pressed against his back, not noticing how embarassed the poor boy was.

"Let go, Tenten." he muttered.

"Is it bad?" she whispered. "I don't want this chance to go to waste...Can we at least stay like this?"

Prying her arms off of him, Neji turned around, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"It's fine." Tenten said. "It's fine if you don't control yourself..."

* * *

"...Is it okay?"

Tenten looked at Neji with a shy look on her face, locking the door behind her. She felt her heart thumping hard, noticing the embarassed look on Neji's face, seeing him sitting on her bed. Both of them weren't really ready for this...But they had urges. It was stupid. It was dumb...But he wanted to touch her...She wanted to touch him. They only said they liked each other earlier tonight. Already, it was obvious that they were going to ahead of themselves jumping into this. She was only standing across the room from him, still feeling shy and nervous, while he sat there quietly.

"Come here." he said, holding out his hand.

"W-Wait!" she spoke up, sparking slight confusion with the Hyuuga boy. "J-Just let me take this off, okay?"

She still left her lights off, Tenten slowly unbuttoned her pajama top, letting it fall from her body. Before she could even do anything else, she looked up and saw Neji holding out his hand to stop her. Batting her eyes in confusion, Tenten watched Neji stand up taking off his shirt, and slowly pulling her body close to him.

"_Sheesh. It's not going to be fun if you just strip like that,_" he whispered into her ear. "_Because already seeing you like this makes me want you even more..._"

He pulled her onto the bed, where he was straight up on top of her. She was already feeling her face getting hot over the fact that _he_ was shirtless and his face was merely a few inches away from hers. Before Tenten could speak, she felt his lips gently pressing against hers, with one of his hands massaging her breast. He could hear a faint moan escaping her lips, making him slowly break away and look at her.

"E-Eh? W-What?" she squeaked.

"You're extremely red," he sighed. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

Tenten quickly pushed him off of her, gently holding her hot cheeks, while sitting up, leaning on the headboard. "I-I'm not!" she studdered.

A smirk formed on Neji's face, as he crawled over towards her. She felt his hand sliding on her back, quickly unhooking her bra. He quietly pulled it off of her, watching her look at him. His lips kissed her skin, starting from her neck and slowly moving down to her breast, where he began to suck on her nipple. His hand slowly gripped the other breast, hearing her lightly moan his name after he simply touched her.

"N-Neji..." she whispered. "I-I..."

His teeth bit into her pink bud, nearly making her lose her breath. He moved away from her breasts and looked up at her.

"Hm? You were the one who said I don't have to control myself..." he whispered into her ear.

She really had regretted saying such a thing. Her body tensed up, feeling his calloused fingers trailing down her stomach and straight into her pajama pants. His fingers were simply touching her wet entrance, just teasing her for the time being. Her chocolate colored eyes gazed down at him, making him return a tiny smile at her.

"You're already soaking wet down there, and all I did was foreplay," the brunette remarked, slowly pushing his fingers into her.

Tenten let out a small moan, constantly biting her lower lip at this. She never felt this way before. She loved this feeling of just him fingering her...But what happens when they actually do it? She felt him slowly pulling off her pajama pants, leaving her clad in her dark panties. Her hands gently grabbed his wrist, prompting him to focus on her for a moment, before he could do anything else to her.

"Hey, Neji...Can I...?" she muttered shyly.

Curious about it, Neji reluctantly removed his fingers from inside of her, licking her juices clean from his fingers. Her hands gently touched his hard body moving down to touching the bulge in his pants. She let him lay down, where she slowly unbuttoned his jeans, sliding it down and off to reveal his boxers. She pulled down his boxers, only to take hold of his erected member in her hand. Her hand slowly began to move up and down, stroking him.

"O-Oi..." he groaned. "You don't need to do that."

"It's already unfair..." she sighed, slowly moving down to begin to suck on his member.

"Tenten..." he muttered.

He was already nervous. He could feel her tongue. He could feel her lips. He was watching her head bobbing up and down, trying to go as far as she could... Was it bad that he wanted to cum in her mouth? He was already reaching that point...

"Ah..." she gasped, feeling his hot seed pouring into her mouth.

Neji quickly sat up, seeing the other brunette trying to catch her breath. She slowly swallowed his seed, and looked at him, already sending the message that she was ready.

"I need you...inside of me..." she said. "I need you...so badly..."

"Alright. Let me just go open up a con-"

"It's fine," Tenten interrupted. "Just this one time...I just want to feel you inside of me...I don't want anything blocking that."

"I know we're getting married, but we're still young, and we don't need a child yet," he sighed. "But...We'll only do this once, okay?"

Tenten pressed her forehead against his shoulder and nodded. Soon, she felt her back on the bed, her panties being pulled off and her legs slowly being spreading apart. The two of them looked nervous. He didn't want to hurt her. She didn't want to feel that horrifying pain that Ino often told her about before. Slowly, she felt him poking at her entrance, before he slowly forced himself into her, forcing her to wince at the pain.

"N-Neji..." she moaned, clawing at his back.

"You okay?" he whispered, briefly kissing her cheek.

"Y-Yeah...Just...Just don't stop," she begged.

He didn't want to hear her cry. He didn't want to see her in pain...So, he slowly began to thust in and out of her, only hearing her breathing underneath him. It wasn't until after a while, Neji could hear her slowly beginning to moan, pulling his body closer to hers. By the looks of things, both of them were about to reach their climax. Pulling him close to her, the couple felt themselves climaxing at the same time...

"Jeez, Neji...You had so much inside of me..." Tenten panted, watching Neji slowly pulling himself out of her. "It's so warm..."

Neji sat up and pushed back his sweaty locks, giving her a small glare, while trying to cover up his embarassment. "D-Don't say stuff like that. I didn't even know _you_ had the dirty mind," he scoffed, pulling the blanket over them.

* * *

_What time is it?_

Brown eyes slowly opened, as Tenten woke up feeling an arm wrapped around her waist. She was facing the wall, and noticed something was up. She turned over to see Neji sleeping next to her peacefully. Her hand gently touched his face, gently stroking it. Slowly, his eyes cracked open in the darkness, giving a brief kiss to her forehead as his way of saying "Good Morning" to her. She couldn't help, but to slightly crack a smile at the genius's sudden acts of affection.

"Are you feeling okay, Neji?" she laughed.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned, sitting up, pushing back his lengthy locks. "Besides, you'd better get dressed and go back to sleep."

Her eyes batted at him oddly, forcing her to sit up to look at him. "Eh? But..."

"My mother's most likely coming back here. How would you feel if my mother walked in here and we were still naked?" he sighed. "I know she'll be happy we actually _did_ something, but I just don't want her screaming in joy thinking she'll be a grandma soon."

"O-Oh..." Tenten muttered. "What about Haruno-san and Lee?"

"Besides, don't worry about them for a while. Sakura told me to go get you. She's in love with Uchiha Sasuke after all." Neji began, as he grabbed his clothes. "For Lee...I already know what to do about him that'll probably make him stay away from you."

"What exactly?"

A tiny smirk formed on his face, as he quietly moved over towards her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"It's a secret."


End file.
